oGracias a una apuestao
by xiome19
Summary: Summary: Bankotsu sigue vivo después de la pelea con Naraku. Tras ser herido en una pelea contra Inuyasha, tomará un rumbo en el cual se topará con una de las mayores complicaciones en la vida: El Amor. por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia!
1. Chapter 1

"**Gracias a una apuesta"**

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para la elaboración esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de aquellos creados por las autoras de la misma.

Summary: Bankotsu sigue vivo después de la pelea con Naraku. Tras ser herido en una pelea contra Inuyasha, tomará un rumbo en el cual se topará con una de las mayores complicaciones en la vida: El Amor.

_AN: Este es nuestro primer fanfiction de "Inuyasha", esperemos que les guste, para que tal vez así nos dejen un review. La historia contiene Spoilers y un Outside Character (OC). Esperemos, disfruten._

En medio de la poca luz otorgada por el crepúsculo, se podía vislumbrar una figura malherida, tras una pelea con el ya famoso hombre mitad bestia, Inuyasha. Había escapado por los pelos, casi habiendo terminado muerto en el lugar.

—Ese híbrido me las pagará…ha dejado mi banryu hecha pedazos—dijo con furia. Se encontraba caminando a paso lento por el bosque, soltando de vez en cuando una maldición para Inuyasha, cuando pudo observar entre los arbustos una figura femenina. Se trataba de una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos tan oscuros como el carbón. A juzgar por su apariencia, se diría que debía de tener unos 16 años de edad. El primer impulso de Bankotsu fue acercársele, pero dudó al estar herido, ya que si la mujer que se encontraba allí era peligrosa, tenía las de perder. Ciertamente, las apariencias engañaban, ya que la chica que acompañaba al hanyou era ciertamente poderosa.

Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió que tomaría el riesgo de dejar que aquella mujer le mirase, tan solo para que así tal vez ella le curase sus heridas de guerra.

—Vaya, ¿qué eres? ¿Una mujer sola e indefensa?—preguntó a medida que salía de su escondite tras un árbol y le miraba.

La mujer le miro con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Lo único que él pudo hacer fue mirarle directamente a los ojos, casi hundiéndose en ellos y en la intensidad de su mirar, hasta que ella habló.

—El estar sola no me incomoda, después de todo, es mejor que estar mal acompañada—dijo lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa. Se levantó y sacudió su kimono, lista para marcharse.

El sonido de su voz, en el silencio sepulcral del bosque, le anonadó por un instante…pero dio rápidamente paso a la rabia.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡A mí nadie me ignora!-gritó Bankotsu enfadado, pero ella siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

La chica, un tanto chocada por sus palabras, pensó que en la mente de aquel chico solamente reinaba en orgullo y el manual de "Como ser el mejor patán del mundo _for Dummies_".

—No me interesa—respondió queriendo seguir con su camino, pero un fuerte golpe en su campo de fuerza le detuvo.

—¿Qué mierda?-gritó Bankotsu furioso, como si no pudiese creer que un simple campo de fuerza le hubiese impedido atacar a la chica.

—Soy una hechicera, es algo lógico que tenga un campo de fuerza a mí alrededor, ¿no te parece? Nadie nunca ha logrado romperlo fácilmente—mencionó ella al ver que él, aunque confundido, intentaba atacar otra vez.

—No me interesa si es un jodido campo de fuerza, a ti te voy a hacer trizas—gruñó él con rabia, arremetiendo contra el campo con toda su fuerza…logrando romperlo—¡Estás acabada!—gritó victorioso.

"_Mierda" _pensó ella, reaccionando rápido.

Bankotsu sintió que de repente su cuerpo le pesaba y sus movimientos se hacían más lentos. Sin saber nada de lo que pasaba, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

La chica, sintiéndose un poco mal al ver lo malherido que se encontraba Bankotsu, decidió sanar sus heridas. Dejándole vendado, le acomodó en el césped en un futón improvisado a base de hojas y unos pocos paños que traía en una canasta que llevaba consigo.

Las horas pasaron y rápidamente llegó la noche. La chica, decidiendo que no quería cargar con la culpa de dejarlo a su suerte estando herido, se quedó con Bankotsu. Antes de que oscureciera, buscó unas cuentas ramas e hizo una fogata lo suficientemente grande como para calentarlos a ambos.


	2. conociendonos?

Capítulo 2:

Bankotsu sintió el frío de la noche como una bofetada en su cuerpo descobijado cuando comenzó a recobrar conciencia. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente y sintiendo que su cabeza pesaba como un bloque de granito, se sentó en el lugar donde yacía tumbado y miró a su alrededor, buscando… Sí, ahí se encontraba ella, avivando el fuego de la pequeña fogata que se ubicaba entre ellos dos.

—¿Dónde está mi banryu?—preguntó él mirándola con furia, odiando verse débil frente a una desconocida.

Ella lo miró inexpresivamente antes de suspirar y señalar un lugar en el claro.

—Ahí está lo que queda de ella—dijo mientras volvía a su tarea.

Bankotsu miró con incredulidad la que alguna vez había sido su preciosa arma, destruida.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste?—demandó con furia.

—Te dormí. Tienes, indudablemente, un humor inestable. Además—dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia un árbol, para luego sentarse—si tan solo querías que te curara, solo tenías que pedirlo. Las hechiceras para eso estamos.

—¡No tenías porqué ayudarme!—exclamó con furia—¡Y quiero una pelea limpia, sin trucos, ahora mismo, hechicera!

—Mi nombre es Yukina—comentó ella.

—Y el mío es Bankotsu, pero, ¿eso a ti qué te importa? Ahora déjate de contratiempos y ¡peleemos!

—¡Abajo!

Y de la nada, Bonkotsu cayó estruendosamente a la tierra, con esa simple palabra.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste bruja?—gritó un enojado Bankotsu.

—Supuse que reaccionarías así, dado tu humor explosivo, que pude observar no hace mucho, así que te puse un collar encantado que reaccionará al sonido de mi voz.

Bankotsu, anonadado por la información, se quedó callado, por lo cual Yukina continuó.

—No te lo puedes quitar, soy la única con ése poder. Te lo quitaré, eventualmente, cuando considere que eso sea lo correcto.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que el estómago de Bankotsu gruñó, demandando alimento. Yukina sonrió levemente.

—Ven, aquí hay comida. No es bueno andar por ahí con el estómago vacío—dijo tendiéndole un tazón de arroz.

—Gracias—murmuró Bankotsu. Rozó la mano de ella al tomar el tazón y sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndole. "_Esto no me gusta para nada" _pensó él.

Comió rápidamente el arroz, prácticamente engulléndolo sin dar tiempo a respirar, saciando su hambre. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ambos.

—¿Porqué me curaste?—preguntó Bankotsu.

Ella sonrió.

—No todas las hechiceras somos malas, ¿sabes?—dijo con una voz tranquila. Bankotsu se sintió tranquilo, y eso…era bueno, ¿verdad?

(N.A: como este capitulo esta corto, voy a poner el tercero de una vez XD)

Capítulo Tres:

Tras pensarlo un poco, Yukina decidió formular la pregunta que rondaba en su mente.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Hasta que se curen tus heridas, quiero decir. Luego te marcharías y continuarías tu camino—dijo un tanto abochornada.

Bankotsu meditó por un tiempo. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo eso? Bueno, no le importaría…Además, necesitaba que sus heridas se curasen lo más pronto posible, y con una hechicera a su alrededor, habían más chances de que eso sucediese. Se detuvo a mirarla y ella estaba… ¿sonrojada? ¿Qué carajos? Bankotsu volvió a dirigir su vista al pasto y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Usaría eso a su ventaja y la conquistaría. Podría bien obtener un poco de diversión y matarla después de un tiempo.

—Me quedaré—dijo él—Pero no cambiaré nada para tus gustos.

Ella sonrió lentamente.

—Eso lo veremos—le susurró y con un movimiento sensual que le salió natural, se subió a la rama más baja del árbol para dormir.

Bankotsu, sintiendo una fuerte tensión sexual, se dirigió donde antes yacía, lo más alejado de ella posible. Que Kami-sama destruya las tentaciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Bankotsu despertó con gran pereza. Inspeccionando el lugar, buscó a Yukina, más una alarma en su mente se activó al no encontrarla.

—Sabía que era solo un sueño—murmuró mientras se levantaba.

—¡Mentira!—gritó una Yukina que acababa de salir de los arbustos, saltándole encima.

Bankotsu se la quitó de encima y retrocedió con expresión horrorizaba. Ella rió como si se tratara de una gran broma.

—¿Te asusté?—preguntó ella entre risas.

—Vas a ver tu…—dijo agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. Paró cuando recordó que debía de ganarse su confianza.

—¿Me sueltas el brazo?—preguntó ella, notando que empezaba a doler.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Bankotsu!—casi gritó, intentando obtener una respuesta. Éste soltó su brazo en un acto reflejo, sonrojándose por su vergüenza al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos frente a ella.

—¿Porqué te sonrojas? Y, ¿no me estabas amenazando de algo?

—Te propongo algo—dijo Bankotsu, su mente maquinando un plan—Una apuesta.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—Dijiste que me quitarías este collar cuando lo consideraras apropiado, ¿verdad?

—Si, así es.

—Si cumplo tus expectativas, si llegas a poder cambiarme, seré tu esclavo. En cambio, si yo NO cambio y te logro conquistar—Yukina se sonrojó— tú serás MI esclava, ¿entendido?

El silencio reinó entre los dos… hasta que ella habló.


	3. ¿Aceptando una apuesta?

Gomen nasai! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que subi un capi… es que no eh tenido tiempo, aquí esta el capitulo 4 asi que no me maten XD -Xiomex-

¿Aceptando una apuesta?

—¿Cuál es exactamente el objetivo de esto?—preguntó ella mirándole con sospecha.

—Nada en especial—contestó el ligeramente—solo es para devolverte un favor.

—¿Sufrir una vergüenza?—su rostro se transformó en algo parecido a una mueca—Acepto. Será divertido tenerte de sirviente—en su rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Con que ya lo sabe, ¿eh? Muy bien, aquí estamos jugando son fuego, y eventualmente, uno de los dos terminará quemado" _pensó Bankotsu.

Ella le extendió la mano para sellar el trato.

"_Esto es demasiado fácil" _pensó él con burla mientras sacudían manos. Ahí fue que un pensamiento lascivo cruzó su mente. Sin previo aviso, la jaló hacia él. Acercó sus rostros.

—¿Qué tal si cerramos este trato de una manera un poco diferente?—susurró seductoramente.

"_Con que jugando sucio…" _pensó Yukina con asco. Se escuchó el sonoro _"¡plaf!" _de una cachetada, y se podría apreciar claramente la huella de una mano en la mejilla roja de Bankotsu.

—No te atrevas a tomar este tipo de confianzas conmigo—dijo Yukina en un susurro furibundo. Respiró hondo un par de veces— Iré a caminar un rato.

Bankotsu estaba anonadado, todavía sorprendido de haber recibido semejante golpe en su mejilla.

—No vayas sola—dijo de inmediato—Iré contigo. Con suerte, y no sé si buena o mala, te terminarían matando. Hay muchas amenazas en el bosque.

—¿Amenazas como tú?—preguntó ella divertida.

—Cállate y camina—contestó abochornado.

Ella sonrió un poco y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

—Me ayudarás—dijo ella—. Buscarás comida, mientras yo busco leña.

Ella comenzó a caminar moviendo las caderas sensualmente, y Bankotsu supo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito… aunque no era que le desagradara la vista.

Ella paró abruptamente.

—¿Bankotsu?

—¿Si?

—Deja de babear como un perro—y siguió caminando.

Bankotsu se limpió la boca mientras avanzaba tras ella, un poco avergonzado de que lo hubiera descubierto "apreciando la mercancía".

De a poco, fueron encontrando lo que buscaban, mas Yukina sentía una mirada insistente a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué tanto miras?—preguntó a Bankotsu.

Él calló. Ella suspiró, exasperada.

—Ya tengo la leña. ¿Tienes tú algo de comer?—preguntó.

—Ya voy, ya voy… eres molesta—dijo él en un tono de berrinche.

—Como sea. Iré a caminar—dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

—Que no te maten—dijo Bankotsu en un gruñido.

—Idiota—murmuró Yukina por lo bajo.

Veinte minutos después, Bankotsu ya había encontrado un árbol de fruta y había tomado un poco. Se dirigió al campamento, y al llegar le extrañó que su molesta compañera no hubiese llegado todavía.

"_¿Será que esa tonta se habrá perdido…? ¡Nah! Seguramente está bien" _pensó el mientras apoyaba su espalda contra un árbol.

De repente, se escuchó un grito proveniente del bosque, y Bankotsu pensó alarmado en Yukina. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar exacto del cual provenía el sonido.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con una Yukina jadeante, con la pierna derecha en una mala posición, y el enorme cadáver de un ogro a no más de seis metros de ella.

—No entiendo el porqué de tu grito. Ya lo has matado—dijo Bankotsu en un tono burlista y mirándola con superioridad.

—Él no ha sido el único que ha resultado herido…—dijo ella antes de desmayarse y ser rápidamente atrapada por Bankotsu antes de convertirse en galleta de hechicera.

Él la miró brevemente antes de dar con un tobillo dañando. Reprochándose mentalmente el no haber estado allí, la llevo de vuelta al campamento, cargándola en sus brazos. Allí examinó el daño y le vendó el tobillo, con la esperanza de que este se encontrara curado para la mañana siguiente.

Bankotsu encendió una fogata y se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Yukina, aguardando pacientemente la noche mientras comía una de las frutas que había conseguido.

Un manto oscuro no tardó en cubrir el cielo, y Bankotsu pudo ver que, al otro lado de la fogata, Yukina temblaba de frío.

Suspirando, Bankotsu se levantó y fue hacia donde ella se encontraba, para luego acunarla en sus brazos, brindándole calor corporal. Se preguntó porqué sentía ese molesto sentimiento que le hacía querer cuidar de ella.

¿Sería que se estaba…?

Más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un murmullo.

—Bankotsu—dijo Yukina en sueños, removiéndose en sus brazos. Su cara se veía adorable y Bankotsu no pudo evitar mirarla con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Soñaba con él. Al menos, ya sabía que él no era el único que pensaba en el otro. Se preguntaba si ese molesto sentimiento… si tendría que ver con la apuesta. Pero no podía ser cierto. Él no s podía… _¿enamorar, verdad? _


End file.
